A deburring procedure is an indispensable procedure of a wheel production process, and the deburring effect will directly affect the painting effect of a follow-up procedure. In the traditional burr brushing mode, the linear velocity of a central position of a large-disc brush is relatively low, and thus the treatment on corner burrs of roots of flanges and corner burrs of roots of rims is not ideal, so that a novel deburring device is urgently required to excellently remove the corner burrs of the roots of the flanges and the corner burrs of the roots of the rims.